The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium zonale known by the varietal name ‘Pacdo’. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a cross between two unnamed and unpatented selections from a collection of proprietary breeding plants. The purpose of the breeding program was to find a new variety with interesting color and good growth. The new variety differs from its parents primarily in flower color. The dark leaf color, flower form and purple eye are similar to ‘Candy Lavender’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/739,023). The new variety differs from ‘Candy Lavender’ in flower color, plant height and branching characteristics. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2002 by cuttings and in vitro culture in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Dresden and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propogations. Characteristics distinguishable from other varieties include:                Unique flower color with an eye        Dark leaf color        Reddish peduncles and pedicels        